Batman's Jasmine
by Slytherin4harry
Summary: Harry Potter's older sister falls in love with Bruce Wayne
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine was dreaming about her brother. She was six years older than him. Her brother Harry was one of her main reasons for staying alive. She was dreaming about her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her brother had started his first year and was doing all the things a boy his age should she remembered.

With a sudden awareness her eyes snapped open. She was in her cell in the prison she had been sent to in her quest to understand how the criminal mind worked. She was the only woman in the entire place so to protect herself she learned to fight with out her magic. She was allowed very little clothing and no coat. She looked through the bars to her right and saw that Bruce (the man who had helped her defend herself since he had arrived) looked like he was waking from a nightmare.

"Did you have dream?" asked the man sitting in the cell with him

"Nightmare." he said before sitting up

"Worse than this place?" the other man asked

Jasmine and the others were led out of their cells to go to breakfast and she stuck close to the two men as they walked outside. They joined the line to get the food when Jasmine and the two men looked up to see a big man walking toward them with several others behind him.

"They are going to fight you both." said the third man

"Again?" said Jasmine

"Until they kill you both." he replied as food was dumped in their bowls

"Can they kill us before breakfast?" Bruce questioned rhetorically before their bowls were knocked out of their hands.

"You are in hell, little man." said the big man before punching Bruce in the face. He then grabbed Bruce by his hair and said, "And I am the devil" before punching Bruce again.

Bruce stood up and stood back to back with Jasmine before saying, "You're not the devil. You're practice."

Both Bruce and Jasmine were fighting three each and seemed to be winning as they tumbled down the hill and into the mud. After a few minutes of fighting the guards shot their guns and grabbed Bruce and Jasmine.

"Separation!" shouted one of them

"Why?" said Bruce

"For protection!" said the guard

"We don't need protection." said Jasmine

"Protection for them!" said one of the other guards

Bruce and Jasmine were both dragged down to the room used for solitary, Bruce was shoved in first and landed on the floor and Jasmine was pushed in on top of him. Bruce helped Jasmine up and they headed over to the water spigot.

"Are you both so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in to take them on one at a time?" came a voice from by the door

"Actually, there were seven of them." said Bruce before kneeling down

"I counted six, Mr. Wayne." said the man

Both Bruce and Jasmine turned to look at him.

"How do you know my name?" Bruce asked suspiciously

"The world is too small for people like Bruce Wayne and Jasmine Potter to disappear no matter how deep they choose to sink." the man replied

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked

"My name is merely Ducard, but I speak for Ra's al Ghul a man greatly feared by the criminal underworld. A man who can offer you both a path." said Ducard

"What makes you think we need a path?" Bruce asked

"Someone like you is only here by choice. You have been exploring the criminal fraternity, but whatever your original intentions, you both have become truly lost." said Ducard quietly

"And what path can Ra's al Ghul offer?" asked Jasmine

"The path of two people who share his hatred of evil, and wishes to serve true justice. The path of the League of Shadows." replied Ducard.

Bruce chuckled and said with a smile, "You're vigilantes."

"No, no, no. A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up. But if you make yourselves more than just a man or a woman, if you devote yourselves to an ideal, and if they can not stop you then you become something else entirely." Said Ducard

"Which is?" Jasmine asked

"Legend, Miss Potter. Tomorrow you will both be released. If you are bored of brawling with petty thieves and want to achieve something there is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Each of you pick one of these flowers. If you can carry it to the top of the mountain you may find what you both were looking for in the first place." said Ducard before banging on the door.

"And what was it we were looking for?" asked Bruce

"Only you can know that." he said before walking out.

After sitting in silence Jasmine turned to Bruce and examined his face closely. He had numerous cuts and bruises on his face and probably other places as well.

"Take off your jacket and shirt. Let me see if you have any serious injuries." she said to him

Bruce stood and slowly peeled off the requested layers. Jasmine grabbed one of the cloths she had cleaned while listening to Ducard and started to clean the blood off of his face and neck. She was startled when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him in a very passionate kiss. She had never been kissed like this before and just melted into his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck. They slowly pulled back for the kiss due to lack of oxygen and rested their foreheads together breathing hard.

"Are we going to do what he said tomorrow?" Jasmine asked him quietly

"I think it is worth checking out." he replied

Jasmine stayed huddled with Bruce through the rest of the day and night to stay warm. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her as though to protect her from harm. The next morning they were thrown into a truck and driven for a while before being thrown out as it was still moving. Bruce helped Jasmine up and together they started walking. It took them a day to get to where the flowers were but as requested they each picked one and put it on their person. It took them another day to reach a village on the mountain.

As they walked through the village people dropped what they were doing and ran in doors but one old man was brave enough to say something.

"You turn back. You go back."

Bruce and Jasmine ignored him and kept on walking. They kept walking through the night and by morning the could see a huge manor. The closer they got to it the more tired they seemed to be, but at last they arrived. Bruce pounded on the door twice and with a groaning sound the doors opened showing a candle lit hall and room beyond. They both staggered into the room and saw a man sitting in a chair at the far end of the room.

"Ra's al Ghul?" Bruce asked breathing hard and walking farther into the room.

Both Bruce and Jasmine turned to look back at the door as they heard it shut. A man was putting a log across the door as other's closed in on the two of them.

"Wait." said Ducard coming into view. The man in the chair said something in Chinese.

"What are you seeking?" Ducard translated

"We seek the means to fight injustice." said Bruce

"To turn fear against those who pray on the fearful." Jasmine finished

Ducard walked closer to them and watched as they pulled out the flowers. He took them and showed the man sitting in the chair. He said something else in Chinese.

"To manipulate the fears in others you must first master your own. Are you ready to begin?"

"We can… we can barely stand." Bruce gasped

"Death does not wait for you to be ready!" said Ducard as he kicked Bruce in the chest. One of the men can forward to take on Jasmine but she was ready for him.

"Death is not considerate or fair!" said Ducard kicking Bruce. Jasmine was on her back on the floor but managed to kick the legs out from under her opponent.

"And make no mistake, here you face death." said Ducard swinging another kick at Bruce but keeping his balance as Bruce caught his leg. Bruce got to his feet and started to fight back.

"Tiger." said Ducard as he and Bruce fought. "Jujistu. Panther. You are skilled. But this is not a dance." before head butting Bruce, Jasmine was already on the ground unconscious

"And you are afraid. But not of me." said Ducard kneeling down next to Bruce. "Tell us, Mr. Wayne what do you and Miss Potter fear?" he tucked the two flowers into Bruce's coat.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few months of being there both Jasmine and Bruce had confessed about the guilt they both felt over the deaths of their parents. Jasmine was alone looking out at the mountains when Ducard walked up behind her.

"And do you still feel responsible for your parents' death?" he asked her

"Like Bruce my anger outweighs my guilt, but their murderer can only be killed by my brother." She replied

"Come." he said guiding her back inside to meet with Bruce.

"You both have learned to bury you guilt with anger. I will teach you to confront it and face the truth. You know how to fight six men. We can teach you to engage 600. You know how to disappear. We can teach you to become truly invisible."

"Invisible?" Bruce asked

"Appear!" commanded Ducard

Two men dropped from above.

"The ninja understands that invisibility is a matter of patience and agility. Ninjitsu employs explosive powders." said Ducard throwing a little at their feet

"As weapons?" Jasmine asked

"Or distractions. Theatricality and deception are powerful agents. You must become more than just a person in the mind of your opponent." He replied as Bruce tried some of the powder himself.

Ducard had begun training both of them to wield swords and put them through the gauntlet. The sword training took place on a frozen lake a few miles away from the house. Jasmine always went after Bruce so she stood to the side and watched the fight. Ducard attacked first and Bruce lost his footing and slid on one knee.

"Always mind your surroundings." said Ducard

Bruce came up swinging and they exchanged several blows before Ducard walked a small ways away.

"Your parents' death was not your fault." he told Bruce. Bruce came at him again he locked Bruce's sword in his arm guard and pushed forward. "It was your father's."

After that Bruce attacked him with pure anger he lost both his footing and his sword. Bruce got up and came at Ducard with his fists and arm guards but Ducard managed to flip him on his back.

"Anger does not change the fact that your father failed to act." Said Ducard

"The man had a gun." said Bruce breathlessly

"Would that stop you?" Ducard asked letting him go

"I've had training." said Bruce getting up

"The training is nothing!" said Ducard turning back to Bruce and attacking, "Will is everything!"

As Bruce got to his feet Ducard stopped attacking.

"The will to act."

Bruce came at him again but ducked to avoid the sword. He slid to his knees and flipped on his back when he reached his sword bringing it up in time to block Ducard. Bruce kicked his legs out from under him and got to his feet pointing his sword at Ducard.

"Yield." Said Bruce

"You haven't beaten me. You have sacrificed sure footing for a killing stroke." said Ducard as he tapped the ice at Bruce's feet causing Bruce to fall through.

Jasmine ran over to help get Bruce out of the water. Together they pulled him up and over to the snow. Ducard got a fire going as Jasmine Tried to help Bruce get warm. She pulled off her big coat and her shirt and grabbed Bruce around the waist.

"Put your arms through the sleeves in my coat." she told him

As it got darker Ducard pulled a couple of blankets out of his bag. Jasmine turned so that her back was to Bruce's chest and took one of the blankets. Ducard put the other around Bruce's shoulders as Jasmine covered herself as the sat around the fire.

"You are stronger than your father Bruce." he said

"You didn't know my father." Bruce told him

"But I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your loved one is just poison in your veins. And one day, you catch yourself wishing that the person you loved had never existed so you'd be spared your pain." Said Ducard looking lost in a memory.

Both Bruce and Jasmine looked up with pain in their eyes. Having understood his last statement.

"I wasn't always here in the mountains. Once, I had a wife. My great love. She was taken from me. Like you I was forced to learn there are those with out decency who must be fought without hesitation, without pity. Your anger gives you both great power But if you let it, it will destroy you as it almost did me."

"What stopped it?" Jasmine asked quietly

"Vengeance."

"That's no help to me." Said Bruce

"Why Bruce? Why could you not avenge your parents?" Ducard asked

"The chance was taken from me. After 14 years in prison he was granted another trial in exchange for information on the crime lord he had shared a cell with. The judge agreed to make the trial public but when I had the chance it was taken from me by a woman working for Falcone. He was shot and killed five feet from me." said Bruce

They slept outside that night and went back to the manor first thing in the morning. It was Jasmine's turn to run the gauntlet and she made it through only falling once. That night Jasmine and Bruce were alone for the first time in a while.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Bruce asked drawing Jasmine into his arms

"How about just spending some time alone?" Jasmine said wrapping her arms around his neck

"That sounds good to me." said Bruce leaning forward and kissing her neck

Jasmine started pulling Bruce backwards toward the bed. When her knees hit the edge she fell back dragging Bruce on top of her. This was their first time together and Bruce was determined to make it special. As they lay together Bruce reached under his pillow and grabbed a box.

"I know that we haven't been together all that long but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked opening the box and showing her the ring.

"Bruce." she gasped looking at the ring. She looked up into eyes and kissed him before saying, "Yes."

Bruce took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it on her finger. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night feeling more content then either had in a long time.

* * *

Over the next few weeks their training continued until Ducard felt they were ready to be tested. Jasmine was the first to go and Bruce was not allowed to be there. She dressed in her all black outfit and stood in front of Ducard as he crushed the blue flower she had arrived with.

"You've traveled the world to understand the criminal mind and conquer your fears. But a criminal is not complicated. And what you really fear is inside yourself. You fear your own power. You fear your anger the drive to do great or terrible things. Now you must journey inwards. You are ready." He said handing her a bowl with steam coming out. "Breathe."

Jasmine bent her head to the bowl and inhaled.

"Breathe. Breathe in your fears. Face them. To conquer fear, you must become fear. You must bask in the fear of others. And people fear most what they cannot see."

Jasmine pulled her face mask on as others crowded around Ducard. She moved slowly toward them.

"You have to become a terrible thought." came Ducard's voice as everyone in front of her drew their swords and made a path in front of her. "A wraith." Jasmine drew hers and moved forward slowly.

"You have to become an idea!" shouted Ducard as he came at her. He vanished when the others changed their position. "Feel terror cloud your senses. Feel its power to distort. To control."

The walls of the room seemed to vibrate as she glanced around.

"And know this power can be yours." The men around her shifted again to show a box which seemed to vibrate like the walls. "Embrace your worst fear."

Jasmine opened the box and jumped back as a dementor cam floating out. Her eyes widened as she stumbled back grabbing for her wand.

"Expecto patronum!" She shouted pointing her wand at the thing. When it stumbled back she new that it wasn't a dementor but just a boggart. "Riddikulus!" She said flicking her wand at it. The boggart vanished in a puff of smoke.

She turned back to the men only to be attack by Ducard. She ducked and rolled managing to avoid being cut on the arm but he still got her right leg. Jasmine got back to her feet and looked at her leg. She then cut the legs of some of the others and then joined the ranks as Ducard walked around looking for her she heard him behind her.

"You cannot leave any sign."

She turned and had her sword at his neck. Looking in his eyes she said, "I haven't." They both looked up at the sound of clapping.

"Good. Very good." Ra's al Ghul was standing at the balcony. "Come up and join me in watching the next one."

Jasmine moved up to the balcony and watched as Bruce went through the same thing she had. After he was done they along with Ducard were standing in front of Ra's al Ghul.

"You have done well with your fight training but you have done even better with your healing training. We have need of a healer here. Do you accept?" Ducard asked Jasmine

"Yes. I prefer it to fighting." she said with a smile

"Good." he said before addressing both of them.

"We have purged your fears." Ducard was again translating for him. "You are ready to lead these men. You are ready to become members of the League of Shadows."

Both Bruce and Jasmine gave Ra's al Ghul a small bow.

"But first you must demonstrate your commitment to justice." Said Ducard before shouting a command.

One of the men brought a prisoner forward and made him kneel at Bruce's feet. Ducard held out his sword to Bruce.

"No." Said Bruce understanding that they wanted him to kill the man. "I'm no executioner."

"Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share." said Ducard

"That's why it is so important. It separates us from them."

"You want to fight criminals. This man is a murderer."

"This man should be tried." said Bruce

"By whom? Corrupt bureaucrats? Criminal's mock societies laws. You know this better than most."

"You cannot lead these men unless you are prepared to do what is necessary to defeat evil." said Ra's al Ghul

"And where would I be leading these men?" Bruce asked

"Gotham. As Gotham's favored son you will be ideally placed to strike at the heart of criminality."

"How?"

"Gotham's time has come. Like Constantinople or Rome before it the city has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice. It is beyond saving and must be allowed to die. This is the most important function of the League of Shadows. It is one we have preformed for centuries. Gotham must be destroyed." said Ra's

"You can't believe in this." Bruce said to Ducard

"Ra's al Ghul rescued us from the darkest corners of our own hearts. What he asks in return is the courage to do what is necessary." he stated

"We will go back to Gotham and I will fight men like this but I will not become and executioner." Bruce said glancing back down at the man at his feet.

"Bruce, please. For your own sake, there is no turning back." whispered Ducard

Bruce looked back down at the sword and then back up at Ra's al Ghul. He gave a shallow nod and took the sword. He rested it on the neck of the man before bringing it back up in preparation of the killing stroke. He swung the sword back down and hit the rod that was resting in the fire pit in front of them.

"What are you doing?" said Ducard

"What's necessary my friend." said Bruce

Ducard looked up as things started to explode on the next level. Bruce used his distraction to knock him unconscious. Jasmine moved to engage some of the men while Bruce took on Ra's al Ghul. The next five minutes were complete chaos as the house started to burn down around them. Jasmine saw Bruce lift Ducard and ran after him. They jumped out of the window as the level they were on exploded.

Jasmine and Bruce both landed on their back but Ducard was on his front sliding toward a cliff edge. Bruce slid down and caught him and used his arm guard to prevent them both from going over. He pulled Ducard back to safety and with Jasmine's help managed to get him back up the slope. Bruce carried him back down the mountain until the reached the little village they had passed on their way up. They left him in the hut if the healer who promised to tell him that Bruce saved his life.

Together the two of them made it back down the mountain. When they got to the nearest city Bruce and a call then the two of them retired to a bedroom for some well earned sleep.

* * *

If you want to see a picture of the engagment ring go to my profile


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the two of them made their way to a landing strip where a plane was waiting for them. As they got closer a set of stairs came down and at the top there was an older gentlemen.

"Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time." He said

"Yes, I have." said Bruce with a smile

"You look very fashionable." he said as Bruce and Jasmine looked down at their clothes. "Apart from the mud."

Bruce and Jasmine made their way on to the plane where introductions were made.

"Jasmine this is Alfred. He is a very dear friend. Alfred this is Jasmine, my fiancé." said Bruce

"It's a pleasure Alfred." said Jasmine shaking his hand

"Likewise Mistress Jasmine."

The three of them sat down and the plane took off. They made small talk before lapsing into silence for a while.

"Are you coming back to Gotham for long, sir?" Alfred asked

"As long as it takes. I want to show the people of Gotham their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt." Bruce replied

"In the depression, your father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises combating poverty. He believed that his example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city." Alfred told him

"Did it?" Jasmine asked

"In a way. Their murder shocked the wealthy and the powerful into action."

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne. As a man I'm flesh and blood, I can be ignored, I can be destroyed. But as a symbol… As a symbol I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting."

"What symbol?" Alfred asked

"Something elemental… Something terrifying." said Bruce quietly

"I assume that as your taking on the underworld this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals.?" Asked Alfred

"Your thinking about Jasmine and Rachel?" Bruce asked him

"Actually, sir, I was thinking about myself."

Both Jasmine and Bruce laughed. They both knew that this would not be easy but they were there for each other like they had been for the last several months.

"Have you told anyone I'm coming back?" Bruce asked

"I just couldn't figure the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead." said Alfred as Jasmine put a hand to her mouth to cover her smile.

"Dead?" Bruce asked with an incredulous look

"You've been gone seven years."

"You had me declared dead?" Bruce had the funniest look on his face that Jasmine had ever seen.

"Actually, it was Mr. Earle. He's taking the company public. He wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding. Those shares are worth quite a bit of money."

"Well, it's a good thing I left everything to you, than." Bruce said with a smile

"Quite so, sir." said Alfred leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "And you can borrow the Rolls, if you like. Just bring it back with a full tank."

Jasmine got up from her seat and moved over to Bruce. He pulled her down onto his lap and together they watched the world fly by.

* * *

Over the next few days Jasmine and Bruce went through old news papers and Bruce's knowledge to decide how to work this. They were working on the floor of the bedroom one day when they kept hearing this squeaking sound. They both got up and went to the hall; up in the corner there was a bat flying around.

"Blessed bat again, sir." said Alfred coming down they hall with a tray of tea. "They nest somewhere in the grounds.

Bruce had a look on his face as though he was remembering something. Bruce and Jasmine dressed in warmer clothes before heading outside with two harnesses and some rope. Jas mine followed Bruce down the many stairs and into a greenhouse area. As they passed through Jasmine thought that maybe she could grow some of the plants that would be needed for potions to help Bruce, both healing and others.

Bruce pulled her over to an area that was completely over grown and started pulling at the weeds until an opening appeared. Jasmine looked down the hole while Bruce secured the rope.

"That's a long way down." she said over her shoulder

"I fell down this hole as a child and broke my arm. While I was down there I was attacked by the bats, hence my fear of them." He told her as they put on their harnesses

Bruce went down first and together they made their way farther into the cavern. The main cavern was huge and very cold; one exit was blocked by a waterfall. As they moved into the center of the room Jasmine pulled out her wand as Bruce pulled out a flashlight.

"Lumos." She said as Bruce turned on his light

Within seconds bats were flying right at them. Startled at first Bruce pulled Jasmine to the floor before pulling her back up seconds later. They stood there as the bats swarmed around them. As the bats settled back down Bruce and Jasmine made their way back up to the surface. As they moved back through the greenhouse Jasmine stopped Bruce.

"Is it alright if I clean up this greenhouse and use it to grow the herbs that I will need for potions?" she asked looking over at him

"Yeah it is fine. Use whatever you need." he told her with a smile

"Thank you. Tomorrow while you are with the Applied Sciences department I am going to go to Blessed Alley and get what I need." she told him

"You are still coming to meet the board right?" he asked as they walked hand in hand back to the house.

"Yes, but after that I am going to Blessed Alley."

* * *

The next morning they got up and dressed. Bruce was in a suit with a Dark red tie while Jasmine was in a matching dress. Her engagement ring shined brightly in the morning sun as they got in the car. Alfred dropped them off at the door and they made their way up to the top floor. As they walked in to the waiting area the heard a woman speak.

"Good morning, Mr. Earle's office. Yes, he's confirmed for the dinner tomorrow evening."

Bruce and Jasmine walked up to her desk.

"Good morning. We're here to see Mr. Earle." Said Bruce

"Names?"

"Bruce Wayne and Jasmine Potter." Bruce told her as she looked up in shock. She sat there looking up at them in shock even as a man was calling for her over the intercom.

"Jessica? Jessica? Where are you?" The doors opened and a man with white hair walked out. "Why is no one answering the phone?"

"It's Wayne Enterprises Mr. Earle, I'm sure they'll call back." Said Bruce Turning to face him

"Bruce? You're supposed to be dead." said Mr. Earle

"Sorry to disappoint." Said Bruce with a shrug of his shoulders. Mr. Earle led Bruce and Jasmine into the board room.

"Well this is a surprise." said Mr. Earle "When did you get back? And who is this?"

"A few days ago and this is my fiancé Jasmine Potter." said Bruce

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Potter." said Mr. Earle holding out his hand

"The same her Mr. Earle." she said shaking his hand

Bruce was introduced to a few others before he went with Mr. Earle into his office.

"Mr. Fredericks would you mind taking Jasmine back down to the entrance for me?" Bruce asked him

"Of course Mr. Wayne." he said before offering his arm to Jasmine. Alfred was waiting at the doors when they arrived.

"Thank you Mr. Fredericks." said Jasmine with a smile

"It was no problem." he replied with a small bow before heading back in.

Jasmine and Alfred headed back to the manor where Jasmine apparated to Blessed Alley. Her first stop was the apothecary where she picked up all the necessary ingredients for numerous healing potions and pastes and various others.

"Send these to this address for me please." she asked the shop keeper. Her next stop was the nursery where she picked out the herbs that she needed. She also had those sent to the manor.

She apparated back to the manor and set about cleaning the greenhouse. Over the next few weeks Jasmine spent all her time in the greenhouse planting and caring for her herbs. Once they were at a stage where she just needed to water them she started on the potions. She took everything she would need down to the cave and worked on them while Bruce was putting the lights up.

"Okay. Give it a try." Bruce called down to Alfred. Alfred hit the generator while Bruce repelled down.

"Charming." said Alfred sarcastically looking at the bats. "At least you'll have company. This must be the lowest foundation of the southeast wing."

Jasmine put a holding spell on her potion and followed Bruce and Alfred as they walked off around the corner.

"In the Civil War, your great-great-grandfather was involved in the Underground Railroad secretly transporting freed slaves to the north and I suspect that these caverns came in handy." Alfred informed Bruce. Bruce and Jasmine looked up the shaft of what appeared to be an elevator.

"This will come in handy." said Bruce to Jasmine, "I wonder where the entrance is?"

As Bruce continued to explore that cavern Jasmine was stocking up on every potion she thought that they would need. She had five shelves filled with them.

Bruce's first night out gave him several bruises on his ribs but nothing major. Everything seemed to be going according to plan as Bruce now had everything he would need to become the symbol that would terrorize the criminal underworld.

* * *

Jasmine and Bruce were standing next to a table in the cave where Alfred had set one of the cowls. He brought a baseball bat down on top of it and they watched as it shattered.

"It's a problem with the graphite, sir. The next ten thousand will be up to specifications."

"At least they gave us a discount." said Bruce with a smirk

"Quite. In the meantime, sir, may I suggest that you try to avoid landing on your head." said Alfred holding up the broken cowl. Bruce nodded with a smile as he put his headset into the bat ear.

Bruce cut the straps off the belt and formed the memory cloth into a cape in the shape of a bat. He also created throwing stars in the shape of bats.

"Why bats, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked

"Bats frighten me. It's time my enemies shared my dread." said Bruce throwing the bat in his hand

That Thursday night Bruce put on his costume before Jasmine came down to the cave. Jasmine made her way in to the cave and stopped short at the sight of a giant bat.

"Bruce?" she asked

"It's me." he said walking over to her.

"I knew you were turning yourself into a giant bat but ithis is completely surreal." said Jasmine looking him over closely. As Bruce collected everything that he needed before kissing Jasmine and going over to the tumbler.

"Be careful." Jasmine called after him. Bruce climbed into the tumbler and took off through the waterfall

Bruce arrived home several hours later. Jasmine was already in bed by the time he joined her. She got up the next morning and had breakfast with Alfred.

"We haven't really had the time to talk miss." said Alfred as he poured her some tea. "And I am very curious about the woman who has managed to capture Master Wayne's heart."

"What do you want to know?" she asked him with a smile

"Let's start with something easy. Where were you born and raised? Obviously somewhere in England based on your accent."

"I was born in Godric's Hollow and I lived there for seven years. My brother and I were then shipped off to our aunt and uncle's house in Surry when our parents were killed." she told him sipping at her tea

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. He is six years younger than me and his name is Harry."

"Where is he now?"

"Well considering the date, I would have to say he is about halfway through the second term of third year at Hogwarts." she said thoughtfully

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"A little over two and a half years. I hope that after Bruce calms things down here we can go to England so that I can help with the war that will soon be coming."

"Here is another easy question. When is your birthday?"

"March 22."

"Speaking of birthdays we need to plan a party for Master Bruce." said Alfred

The two of them spent the rest of the morning planning Bruce's party and talking about inconsequential things. At three pm they headed upstairs to wake Bruce. Jasmine sat on the bed as Alfred opened the curtains.

"Bats are nocturnal." Bruce groaned pulling the sheet to cover his face.

"Bays may be, but even for billionaires, 3:00 is pushing it. The price for leading a double life, I fear." Said Alfred putting the tray on the nightstand. "Your theatrics made an impression."

Bruce sat up quickly and grabbed the paper.

"Theatricallity and deception are powerful weapons, Alfred. This is a good start." Said Bruce reading the article

"If those are to be the first of many injuries to come, it would be wise to find a suitable excuse." said Alfred, "Polo, for instance."

"I'm not learning polo, Alfred." said Bruce with a disgusted look on his face

"Strange injuries, a nonexistent social life. These things beg the question as to what exactly does Bruce Wayne do with his time and money."

Jasmine moved so that she was facing him and took a bruise paste out of her pocket. She applied it to Bruce's arm as he drank the green juice on the tray.

"We don't have to worry about explaining the injuries because I have potions and spells that will heal him, Alfred." She said as the bruise disappeared.

"Besides what does someone like me do?" Bruce asked him

"Drive sports cars, take Jasmine out to highly expensive places. Buy things that are not for sale. Who knows, Master Wayne, you start pretending to have fun you might even have a little by accident." said Alfred as Bruce started to do his daily pushups.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce and Jasmine dressed up for the night. The plan was to crash Mr. Earle's dinner that they had heard about. Bruce put on a nice suit with a cream colored tie while Jasmine chose a knee length, strapless emerald dress with gold accents. They made their way to the hotel where the dinner with Mr. Earle was taking place. As they pulled up to the valet they received many looks because of their car.

"Nice car." said the valet as Bruce passed him

"You should see my other one." said Bruce to Jasmine as he helped her out. Jasmine just laughed.

Bruce wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed into the dining room. It seemed like everyone had something to say as they entered because the noise increased exponentially. Mr. Earle looked over to see what the commotion was all about and frozen when he saw the two of them. He quickly got over it and greeted them.

"Hello Bruce. Jasmine. Are you joining us?" he asked

"Why not." Bruce replied

As they ordered and ate the conversation turned to Batman.

"He's done something the police have never done." said one woman

"You can't take the law into your own hands." said her husband

"Well, at least he's getting something done." she replied

"Bruce, help me out here." her husband implored

"Well, a guy who dresses as a bat clearly has issues." said Bruce with a chuckle as Jasmine squeezed his arm.

"But he's put Falcone behind bars." said the woman

"Now the cops want to bring him in. What does that tell you?" her husband asked her

"Their jealous. I think the Batman deserves a medal." she said

"And a straitjacket to pin it on." said Mr. Earle

"Bruce I have had enough of this group can we go?" Jasmine asked whispering in his ear.

He nodded and said to others, "Well this has been fun, but I think that Jasmine and I are going to leave."

"Already?" said Mr. Earle, "It's still early."

"I have several early appointments tomorrow so I am going to turn in early tonight." Jasmine said.

"Ah. Well goodnight then." Bruce and Jasmine were on their way to the valet when Bruce passed Rachel.

"Bruce?"

"Rachel?"

"I'd heard you were back." she said, "What are you doing?"

"We just had dinner with Mr. Earle and a few others. Wow it is good to see you." said Bruce

"We?" Rachel asked

"Yes. Rachel this is Jasmine; my fiancé. Jasmine this is Rachel; my oldest friend." said Bruce giving the introductions.

"Hello." said Jasmine holding out her hand. "I have heard a lot about you from Bruce."

"All good I hope." said Rachel with a smile

"Yes." said Jasmine with a laugh

"You were gone a long time." she said to Bruce

"I know. How are things." Bruce asked

"The same. Job's getting worse."

"Can't change the world on your own." said Bruce with a smile

"What choice do I have if the good people do nothing?" she asked

"Rachel, all of… all this. It's…it's not me. It's…Inside, I am…I am more. The only part that's real is Jasmine."

"Bruce…deep down you may still be that same great kid you used to be. But it's not who you are underneath…it's what you do that defines you. But it is good to see you and to meet you." she said to Jasmine before turning and walking away

Jasmine and Bruce headed home where Bruce got ready to head out in costume.

* * *

"What was Bruce like as a child?" she asked him as they settled down with tea and biscuits.

"After his parents were killed Bruce really didn't care about anything. He still had good grades but he didn't like to stay in one place for long. For a long while he was very moody and he thought that it was his fault that his parents died." he said

"I think that is one of the reasons that Bruce let me in. The similar pain that we both feel having lost our parents young in life." said Jasmine thoughtfully

"If you don't mind, how did your parents die?" Alfred asked

"There was a Dark Lord running around at the time and my parents fought against him. That is what almost everyone believes. The truth is that about a year before Harry was born a prophesy was made that said that my brother was the only one who could kill the bastard. When Harry was born it came down to him and another boy but Voldemort chose Harry. He came to our house on Halloween night; my father told my mother to take Harry and run. My mother ran upstairs to my room and grabbed me taking me to the nursery; she hid me in the closet and told me not to make a sound. Voldemort killed my father and came after my mother; he told her to stand aside but she refused so he killed her. He then turned his wand on my brother and said the killing curse, but it rebounded back and ripped his soul from his body." she told him, "For a long time I blamed Harry for our parents death but he doesn't remember that because he was so young. He was only five when I went to Hogwarts for my first year."

"You care very deeply for your brother."

"Yes. He is the only family I have, besides Bruce and yourself."

Any farther conversation was cut off by the phone. Alfred picked it up and went completely ashen.

"That was Master Bruce. I need to go pick him up. He has been poisoned." he said when he hung up.

"Go. I will prepare what is needed here." she told him jumping up to get what she would need.

Alfred returned within a half hour and Jasmine set about trying to treat Bruce she spent most of the night running every test she could think of but with no luck. As time progressed Bruce's condition seemed to worsen. Alfred called his friend Mr. Fox when Jasmine ran out of things to test. Mr. Fox was able to isolate the problem and created an antidote.

* * *

Bruce opened his eyes on the third day. He looked over at Alfred as he stirred an Alka-Seltzer into a glass of water. Jasmine rested on the bed next to him.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asked

"Two days. It's your birthday. Many happy returns." said Alfred handing him the glass. Bruce took the glass and took a drink.

"I've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent. It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form." said Bruce before taking another drink

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne." said Mr. Fox coming into view

"I called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day." said Alfred

"I analyzed your blood, isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst." said Mr. Fox

"Am I meant to understand any of that?" Bruce asked him

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottom line, I synthesized and antidote."

"Could you make more?" Bruce asked

"You planning on gassing yourself again, Mr. Wayne?"

"Well, you know how it is Mr. Fox. You're out at night looking for kicks someone's passing around weaponized hallucinogens…"

"I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now. Alfred, always a pleasure." he said touching Alfred's shoulder and nodding at Jasmine before walking out.

"Lucius." said Alfred

"The effects you felt. What did they remind you of?" Jasmine asked Bruce after Alfred left

"The blue flowers that we carried up the mountain. It reminded me of the effects we felt when we went through our trials." he told her as he sat up.

"I need to go downstairs and see to some last minute details for the party tonight." she said kissing him and standing up. "By the way, Happy Birthday."

Jasmine headed downstairs and moved to the kitchen. She walked over to the head chef.

"How is everything coming?" she asked

"Everything is progressing on time." he said turning to face her. "The food will be ready by 8 pm as requested, Miss."

"Thank you." she said.

Jasmine walked back out to the main area where the party was to take place. The floor had been cleaned and polished and everything was in its place. Bruce came down about thirty minutes later still in his pajamas and a robe. Alfred was at the door talking to Rachel.

"Rachel is here, Bruce. I am going to go and start getting ready, ok." Jasmine told him moving to go back upstairs.

* * *

If you want to see the green dinner dress, go to my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine pulled her new dress out of the closet and hung it on the door. She moved into the bathroom and took a shower. She used her wand to clear the steam and dry her hair before styling it. She manually applied her make-up before moving out to the bedroom to dress. She made her way back downstairs to find that Bruce was gone. Alfred pulled her aside.

"He has gone to protect Rachel as she has gone to the narrows he will be back shortly. I hope." he told her quietly

"I will try and keep the guests happy until he arrives." Jasmine said looking to the entrance where she could see people starting to appear.

For the next hour Jasmine was introduced to various people from the wealthy class of Gotham. She stuck close to people she knew like Mr. Fox, but made her way upstairs when Alfred nodded to her. Bruce was in the bedroom changing into his tux.

"When you told me your grand plan for saving Gotham…the only thing that stopped me from calling the men in white coats was when you said it wasn't about thrill-seeking." said Alfred

"It's not."

"What would you call that?" he said pointing at the television that was showing the highway chase Bruce had just been in.

"Damn good television." said Bruce tying his tie

"It's a miracle no one was killed."

"I didn't have time to observe the rules of the road, Alfred."

"You're getting lost in this monster of yours." he scoffed as Jasmine helped Bruce into his jacket

"I am using this monster to help other people, just like my father did."

"For Thomas Wayne, helping others wasn't about proving anything to anyone, including himself

"It's Rachel, Alfred. She was dying." Bruce said turning to look at Alfred, "She's downstairs, sedated. I need you to take her home."

"Well, we both care for Rachel sir, But what your doing has to be beyond that. It can't be personal, or your just a vigilante."

"Is Fox still here?"

"Yes he is." said Jasmine

"We need to send these people away now."

"Those are Bruce Wayne's guests. You have a name to maintain." said Alfred

"I don't care about my name." said Bruce

"It's not just your name, sir. It's your father's name." said Alfred choking up as Bruce turned back to look at him, "And it's all that's left of him. Don't destroy it." Alfred turned and went to the secret elevator as Bruce and Jasmine made their way to the party

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bruce. Happy birthday to you." everyone sang as they walked into the room. Bruce grabbed two glasses of champagne as they were approached by Mr. Earle.

"Mr. Earle."

"Happy birthday, Bruce." he said

"Thank you." said Bruce shaking his hand, "How did the stock offering go?"

"Prices soared."

"Who was buying?"

"All kinds of funds and brokerages. It's a bit technical. The key thing is…our companies future is secure." said Mr. Earle

"Great." said Bruce nodding his head. He and Jasmine walked off into the numerous groups of people getting birthday wishes all the while. Bruce pulled her over to Mr. Fox

"Thank you for that item." he said

"Your welcome. I know you'll put it to good use." said Mr. Fox

"I already have. How long would it take to manufacture on a large scale?"

"Weeks. Why?" Mr. Fox asked as Jasmine looked on confused.

"Somebody's planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply." said Bruce

"The water supply won't help you disperse and inhalant." said Mr. Fox before pausing.

"What?"

"Unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize all the water in the mains. A microwave emitter like the one Wayne Enterprises just misplaced."

"Misplaced?" said Bruce

"Earle just fired me for asking to many questions about it."

"I need you to go back to Wayne Enterprises right now and start making more of that antidote. I think the police are gonna need as much as they can get their hands on, ok."

"My security clearance has been revoked." he told Bruce

"That wouldn't stop a man like you, now would it?"

"I suppose not." he said before leaving.

"Bruce, Jasmine, there's somebody you simply must meet." said a woman walking up to them

"Not now Mrs. Delane." said Bruce as she grabbed onto them

"Now am I pronouncing this right…Mr. Ra's al Ghul?"

Bruce and Jasmine both looked sharply at the man who was facing away from them.

"Your not Ra's al Ghul." said Bruce as the man turned to face them. He was wearing a green velvet jacket and had the blue flower attached to the lapel. "I watched him die."

"But is Ra's al Ghul immortal?" came Ducard's voice from behind them, "Are his methods supernatural?"

"Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity, Ra's?" said Bruce as Ra's inclined his head at the acknowledgement of his true name

"Surely a man who spends his nights scrambling over the rooftops of Gotham…wouldn't begrudge me dual identities."

"He saved your life." said Jasmine

"And I warned him about compassion, didn't I Bruce?"

"Your quarrel is with us. You let these people go" said Bruce

"You are welcome to explain the situation to them, but she stays here." said Ra's grabbing Jasmine's arm. Bruce turned away from them and headed toward the center of the room.

"Everyone. Everybody?" he said gabbing a glass of champagne and flicking it. He frowned at it for not making a good sound.

`"I uh…I want to thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze." said Bruce as everyone laughed.

"No, really. There's a thing about being a Wayne that…you're never short of a few freeloaders like yourselves…to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you."

Jasmine watched in horrified fascination as Bruce made himself look like a drunken idiot to save these people's lives.

"That's enough, Bruce." said Mr. Fredericks

"I'm not finished." said Bruce taking a swig from the glass in his hand. "To all of you…all you phonies, all of you two-faced friends…you sycophantic suck-ups who smile through your teeth at me…please, leave me in peace. Please go. Stop smiling, it's not a joke. Please leave. The party's over, get out."

"The apple has fallen very far from the tree, Mr. Wayne." said Mr. Fredericks as all the guests headed for the door.

"Amusing. But pointless. None of these people have long to live. Your antics at the asylum have forced my hand." said Ra's joining Bruce with Jasmine. The three of them started walking down the hall.

"So Crane was working for you." said Bruce

"His toxin is derived from the organic compound found in our blue flowers. He was able to weaponize it."

"He's not a member of the League of Shadows?" Jasmine asked

"Of course not. He thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom." said Ra's

"But really, you are going to release Crane's poison on the entire city." said Bruce

"Then watch Gotham tear itself apart through fear." he said turning to face Bruce and Jasmine

"You're gonna destroy millions of lives." said Jasmine

"Only a cynical person would call what these people have "lives," Potter. Crime. Despair. This is not how man was supposed to live. The League of Shadows has been a check against human corruption for thousands of years. We sacked Rome. Loaded trade ships with plague rats. Burned London to the ground. Every time a civilization reaches the pinnacle of its decadence we return to restore the balance."

"Gotham isn't beyond saving. Give me more time. There are good people here." said Bruce

"You are defending a city so corrupt we have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure. When I found you both in that jail, you were lost. But I believed in you. I took away your fears, and I showed you a path. You were my greatest students. It should be you standing by my side, saving the world."

"We'll be standing where we belong. Between you and the people of Gotham." said Bruce

"No one can save Gotham." said Ra's nodding at some of his men who proceeded to knock over things and set them on fire. "When a forest grows too wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural. Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself. The movement back to harmony will be unstoppable this time."

"You attacked Gotham before?"

"Of course. Over the ages our weapons have grown more sophisticated. With Gotham we tried a new one. Economics. But we underestimated certain of Gotham's citizens…such as your parents. Gunned down by one of the very people they were trying to help. Create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal. Their deaths galvanized the city into saving itself and Gotham has limped on ever since. We are back to finish the job. And this time no misguided idealists will get in the way. Like your father, you lack the courage to do all that is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice…you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart." said Ra's as one of his men dropped down behind Bruce. Three others went for Jasmine as Ra's pulled out his sword.

"I am gonna stop you." said Bruce

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings." said Ra's pushing Bruce under a falling burning beam.

"Bruce!" shouted Jasmine

"Justice is balance. You burned my house and left me for dead. Consider us even." he said as his three men dragged Jasmine out of the house behind him. "No one comes out. Make sure."

Ra's got into the S.W.A.T. truck that was waiting for them. Jasmine was tossed in after him. She made to get back out as the doors swung shut.

"Bind her hands, and put a mask on her." said Ra's to one of his men.

"Jasmine was grabbed and had her hands cuffed behind her; a gas mask was put over her mouth and nose. She sat in the back with Ra's and the others until the arrived at their destination. When the doors opened she was pulled out and held between two thugs. She saw that Rachel was there along with a little boy.

"Gentlemen time to spread the word. And the word is…panic." said Ra's as he turned on the machine that was in front of them. All around them the man hole lids burst of and the toxin filled the air. The men lifted the machine up on to the train leaving Jasmine and Ra's with two others. As screams filled the air Ra's looked around and saw a black object coming toward them. Bruce landed on the railing in front of them.

"Well, well. You took my advice about theatricality a bit literally." Ra's said

"It ends here." said Bruce in his batman growl.

"For you and the police, maybe. My fight, however, lies with the rest of Gotham. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a city to destroy."

"I can't beat two of your pawns?"

"As you wish." said Ra's wrapping one arm around a rope and grabbing Jasmine with the other. They were pulled up and onto the train were Jasmine was chained to one of the seats and the gas mask was pulled off. Unknown to anyone though she had a hair pin in her hand and was slowly starting to pick the lock. She looked up sharply as Bruce came in through one of the windows and hopped up onto the machine.

"You will never learn." said Ra's turning to look at him. They commenced to a rather spectacular fight while Jasmine got one of her hands free.

"Familiar. Don't you have anything new?"

"How about this?!" said Bruce

The fight continued getting more and more violent

"Don't be afraid Bruce. You are just an ordinary man in a cape. That's why you couldn't fight injustice, and that's why you can't stop this train."

"Who said anything about stopping it?" Bruce questioned as he flipped Ra's over, "You never learned to mind your surroundings!"

"Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?"

"I won't kill you." said Bruce throwing one of his bats at a window, "But I don't have to save you."

He grabbed Jasmine and let the wind pull them off the train. Jasmine kept a firm grip on Bruce as he soared into the sky.

"I'm so glad your alright Bruce." said Jasmine as the flew about the city, "Who drove the tumbler?"

"Gordon." he said. Bruce set her down someplace safe and went to get the tumbler from Gordon.

* * *

The next moring Bruce and Jasmine were in the car with Alfred.

"Batman may have made the front page but Bruce Wayne got pushed to page eight." said Alfred handing back the page as Jasmine leaned over to read with him.

"Drunken Billionaire Burns Down Home. That's not a bad title Bruce." said Jasmine with a laugh. The phone rang then cutting off whatever Bruce was going to say.

"Bruce Wayne."

"What makes you think you can decide who's running Wayne Enterprises?" said Mr. Earle

"The fact that I'm the owner." said Bruce as Jasmine covered her mouth to cover her laughter

"What are you taking about? The company went public a week ago."

"And I bought most of the shares. Through various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth. Look, it's all a bit technical but the important thing is that my company's future is secure. Right, Mr. Fox?" said Bruce

"Right you are, Mr. Wayne. Didn't you get the memo?" said Mr. Fox

Bruce hung up the phone and they continued to the penthouse they had decided to rent until the manor was rebuilt.

Later that day they were at the manor and Bruce was boarding up one of the entrances to the bat cave when Rachel appeared. Jasmine was over with Alfred and was unable to hear what they were talking about. She knew that Rachel had feelings for Bruce but trusted him to stay true to her. Rachel was after all his oldest friend and she wasn't about to deny him that. Bruce and Rachel walked closer to Alfred and Jasmine.

"Proved me wrong, you know." said Rachel

"About what?"

"Your father would be very proud of you. Just like me." she said before walking away

Bruce walked over to Jasmine and pulled her backwards so that her back was to his chest.

"I love you, you know." he whispered in her ear as she brought her hands up to cover his

"And I love you." she told him

Bruce kneeled down and took the lid off of an object on the ground and pulled out the burnt remains of his father's stethoscope.

"What will you do?" Rachel asked turning back to them

"Rebuild it. Just the way it was, brick for brick." said Bruce with a smile

"Just the way it was, sir?" said Alfred joining them as Rachel walked back to her car

"Yeah, why?" asked Bruce standing up

"I thought this might be a good opportunity for…improving the foundations." he said

"In the southeast corner?"

"Precisely, sir."

The three of them walked back to the car and headed for the penthouse.

* * *

To see Jasmine's party dress and hair style go to my profile


End file.
